User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Abigail Williams (Murdered: Soul Suspect)
Got another video game proposal. Today’s candidate: Abigail Williams (Murdered: Soul Suspect) What is Murdered: Soul Suspect Murdered: Soul Suspect is a 2014 Video Game, published by Square Enix and developed by Airtight Games, and scheduled for release on Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It takes place in a fictionalized version of Salem, Massachusetts. The detective, Ronan O’Connor, was murdered while trying to track down the "Bell Killer." He must solve the case so that he can join his long-dead wife, Julia, in Heaven. After confronting the Bell Killer, who turns out to be his brother-in-law, Rex, Ronan noticed that there is a force possessing him, who turns out to be the spirit of Abigail. Who is Abigail Williams, and What Has She Done? She is the real Bell Killer. Just like her orignal counterpart, she falsely accused many women of witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials, leading many of them to their unjust executions. She winds up being executed herself for her actions in the witch trials. Turns out that she’s an actual witch who uses magic for her spirit to haunt Salem and directly manipulate people into murdering spiritual mediums who get in her way. Her modus operandi is murdering young women based off of any manner of the Salem Witch Trials; from drowning to hanging and burning at the stake (as seen with Iris Campbell's sister, Rose). In the case of Ronan O’Connor, Abigail brainwashes him into killing Sophia before having Rex Reyes (Ronan's superior officer and brother-in-law) brainwashed into killing Ronan. In her pursuit for Iris, her next spiritual medium target, Abigail randomly kills several innocents in her way, including a priest. She’s manipulated Ronan’s ghost into thinking that she’s his spiritual advisor. After discovering the truth that she was an awful person in life, noticing the bell symbol on the floor where she executed (The bell meant that she swore that she will never stop until the bell tolls for all of the witches in Salem.), she revealed herself as the true Bell Killer while possessing Rex. Before she was about to kill Joy Foster via hanging, Ronan forces Abigail out of Rex’s body, and the two battle by inflicting painful memories on each other. These memories reveal that Abigail has possessed many people to carry out the Bell Killer murders before killing the possessed themselves. Among the possessed are Baxter, who she used to kill Rose, and even Ronan himself, who killed Sophia. She opens up a portal to Hell in an attempt to condemn Ronan, but he escaped, and she got sucked in, ending her reign of terror for good. Heinousness This version of Abigail Williams is a hypocrite in every sense of the word. She’s had innocent, young women executed for being witches before getting executed herself, and that she used witchcraft of her own so her own spirit can possess and execute every "witch" in Salem. After murdering with a possessed body, she has the possessed body killed as well. This may be the, if not one of the, most evil version of Abigail Williams. Mitigating Factors Oh, please. Final Verdict She gets a yes from me. I’m surprised she wasn’t already in the Pure Evil category. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals